Lockdown
"Lockdown" is the 7th episode of Season Two of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 16th November 2013 to 4.53 million viewers. Episode Synopsis The precinct goes into lockdown mode on Thanksgiving night, and Jake, who was left in charge, is confident in his ability to keep spirits high and avoid chaos. Amy is less confident, as things spiral out of control. Plot Terry tells the squad that Captain Holt and himself would be attending a charity event, leaving Jake in charge. He starts giving the squad everything that they want, leaving Amy to question Jake if he took the role of being in charge seriously. Meanwhile, Holt and Terry are on the way to the event, and Terry confesses that his brother-in-law Zeke was visiting. Holt recommends that Terry stand up to Zeke, but he tells Holt that he feels intimidated by his large stature. Back at the precinct, Charles is about to leave, when suddenly, a package falls out of his bag, with an unknown powdered substance spilling all over the floor. Jake then decides to put the precinct into a lockdown, due to the unknown nature of the powder, and calls Holt to tell him about the incident. After getting a test result of the substance, the Hazmat team tells Jake that the powder could be potentially toxic. It leaves the precinct still on lockdown, with 42 civilians, consisting of perps, innocent people, etc. Holt says that Jake do whatever possible to keep the precinct calm. However, soon enough, the people in the precinct start to become upset due to being stuck for a few hours, and Amy tells Jake that he should tell the people in the precinct that they would be trapped for a bit longer, instead of dealing with the problems as they come. Jake tells one of the citizens that the substance was not baking powder, and are still waiting for the results, which then the citizen announces to the entire precinct, causing panic. At Terry's house, Holt and Terry are overseeing the situation back at the precinct, and decide to use Zeke's room to survey the condition. Zeke then tells Terry that he understands Terry's position, and tells him that he also dislikes his boss, since he commands them what to do. Using it to his convience, Terry does chores that normally would lead Zeke to make fun of him, and blames it on Holt Later, when Terry and Holt are leaving to go back to the precinct, Terry asks Holt to be angry with him, since it enabled him to connect with Zeke. Due to the increasing tensions in the precinct, Jake calls Holt about the rising riots, and Holt angrily responds by saying that he and Terry would return to handle the situation. Jake confesses to Amy that he should not have been left in charge, and recommends that she be put in charge. Amy responds by saying that Jake should have been acting like a leader from the beginning, refusing Jake's suggestion. Jake then tells Charles to look at the security tapes to notice if anyone left the package, and Charles finds a former IT that was fired by the precinct, and called to examine his house, finding the substance used to cause the lockdown, and later confessed, ending it. Cast Trivia *The cold open to this episode was originally filmed for Full Boyle and as such appears on the deleted scenes for the Season One DVD. *Boyle says that there are six lawyers in the precinct. As this is being said however, the camera shows seven lawyers together. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes written by Luke Del Tredici Category:Episodes directed by Linda Mendoza Category:Thanksgiving Episodes